


Get Close to Me

by elutherya



Series: Sweater Paws and Kitten Claws [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Catboys & Catgirls, Established Relationship, Excess amounts of lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: “Hyung,” the way Yuchan drags the word out on a yowl nearly has Donghun laughing, but he knows that it will only earn him a swift kick if he does. Yuchan’s pretty black ears flick back anyways, as if he’s expecting it.His tail swings out, slapping the side of Donghun’s face, before he can catch it in his other hand and carefully push it to the side. “We’re going to get a noise complaint if you’re this loud all night.”
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Series: Sweater Paws and Kitten Claws [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762855
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	Get Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you see me having a breakdown over Yuchan's paw paws... well... please don't look or acknowledge me while I do it.
> 
> Ahhh, Sel drew Yuchan from this verse [here](https://twitter.com/elesteria/status/1325160567544274944?s=21) and Liza drew the boy... 😭 [kitty boy!!](https://twitter.com/cheonsannies/status/1265868347926884358?s=21)

“Hyung,” the way Yuchan drags the word out on a yowl nearly has Donghun laughing, but he knows that it will only earn him a swift kick if he does. Yuchan’s pretty black ears flick back anyways, as if he’s expecting it.

Instead, Donghun presses the flat of his hand between the wings of Yuchan’s shoulders and pushes down. He drops his chest to the bed easily, hands twisting in the sheets in front of his face as he wiggles his hips. His tail swings out, slapping the side of Donghun’s face, before he can catch it in his other hand and carefully push it to the side. “We’re going to get a noise complaint if you’re this loud all night.”

“Don’t care,” Yuchan huffs in an annoyance that would be more believable if Donghun couldn’t feel the rumble of his purr underneath his hand. He spreads his legs further apart, arching his back even more and Donghun lets go of his tail to reach for the bottle of lube Yuchan had thrown onto the bed, before he’d crawled right into Donghun’s lap earlier. “ ‘m hot, want you in me now.”

“Impatient,” Donghun scolds as he trails his hand down the line of Yuchan’s back and gently smacks where the base of his tail meets the curve of his spine.

“Hunnie, please,” Yuchan’s voice lifts even higher than before and the threat of a noise complaint is something that Donghun knows will be inevitable. _Heats_ , they’re never quiet.

Donghun lifts his hand from Yuchan’s skin, uncapping the bottle of lube before Yuchan can work himself up into an even louder complaint. The sound has his ears twitching and his toes curling in expectation, and Donghun has a handful of moments to douse his fingers. 

The sheets pull as Yuchan paws at them, sinking down even further into the bed and wriggling his hips.

He doesn’t bother warming the lube between his fingers, instead choosing to press them to Yuchan. He jolts at the touch, but instead of complaining, makes a pleased hum. A little discomfort is something he’s happy to put up with if it means he can have something quickly.

Donghun snorts as he circles his fingers firmly against him, catching the way Yuchan’s toes dig into the mattress and his hips push back to chase the contact he really wants. His tail trembles and before he can smack Donghun with it, Donghun sinks one finger into him. It’s easy, and Donghun can guess that Yuchan probably worked himself open when he was splashing around in the bath earlier.

“Fuck, you’re hot kitten,” Donghun murmurs as he leans forward to press a kiss to the curve of Yuchan’s hip. He pulls his finger out, before quickly fucking two into Yuchan. He moans at that, pressing his cheek to the bed and squeezing his eyes shut as he wiggles his hips again.

“More.”

The demand is faint compared to his earlier yowls, but Donghun still catches it.

His own cock twitches at the mewl of noise Yuchan makes as he twists his wrists and drives his fingers into him again. His voice lilts prettily, filling the room as Donghun works him open quickly. He scissors his fingers, Yuchan’s body hot around them as he presses his thumb to the ring of muscles tightening around his fingers.

The slip and slide of the lube makes it easy, and Donghun is quick to slide in a third. The pace he sets is fast, and while he works three fingers into Yuchan, he reaches back out for the lube. Too lost in the feeling of being fucked open, Yuchan doesn’t even give a reaction to Donghun opening the bottle again.

His hands work at the sheet, tugging at them as he pants and whimpers each time Donghun’s fingers brush against his prostate. He was a needy mess before Donghun even had his hands on him, and he’s even more so now. 

Using Yuchan’s distraction, Donghun judges how much lube is left in the bottle, before squirting the rest of it over the cleft of Yuchan’s ass, just underneath his tail. He squeals at the drip of lube, but doesn’t try to scramble away like Donghun almost expects him to. Instead he jerks his head back to blink owlishly at Donghun, pupils blown wide. His ears twist frantically and if Donghun wasn’t busy, he’d like to get his hands on them and pet them.

He thumbs the excess lube dripping down Yuchan’s ass and fucks it into him with his fingers. It’s messy and Yuchan quickly sags on a long low moan when he realizes what Donghun’s doing.

“Such a good boy,” Donghun hums as he continues the easy slide of his fingers.

He stops after a few thrusts, settling his fingers as deep as they can reach and pressing the pads of them down against his prostate as he adjusts his stance behind Yuchan. He massages his fingers against him, taking in every keen and mewl of noise Yuchan makes as he clenches down around his fingers, as if trying to keep them in place.

Donghun pushes his pants down around his hips and lines himself up.

Pulling his fingers free earns him a whine, but Yuchan doesn’t bitch about the loss, too busy trembling and trying to catch his breath. As Donghun wraps his fingers around his cock to cover it in lube, he takes a moment to admire the pretty curve of Yuchan’s own dick, dripping precome onto the sheets below him.

“Ready baby?”

Yuchan pushes back against him with a jerky nod of his head and Donghun doesn’t make him wait.

He guides Yuchan back onto him, listening to every hitch of Yuchan’s breath as he clenches down around him. He’s beautiful like this, with his ears swiveling with no rhyme or reason, and his svelte tail wrapping loosely around Donghun’s arm. His fur is soft and if it were any other day, Donghun wouldn’t hesitate to tug Yuchan back onto his dick by his tail, but tonight is different.

Donghun reaches down below them, fingers carefully wrapping around Yuchan’s cock. The noise it pulls from Yuchan is gasped and lost in the bedding, but Donghun doesn’t miss the way his whole body jolts. He squeezes around him and Donghun bites back a curse, but is oh so careful about the grip he has on Yuchan.

Rocking his hips forward, he times it with a gentle slide of his hand around Yuchan’s cock and carefully drags his thumb over the head. He can feel the way the barbs catch at his skin, and he knows how they would scrape if he were to press down with any kind of grip. The barely there touch has Yuchan rolling his hips back to meet Donghun, and whining out a noise that could only be described as _hurt_.

“Wanna fuck you Hunnie,” Yuchan whimpers as Donghun gets a grip on his hips to keep him from moving.

Donghun curves himself over Yuchan, shallowly rocking into him so that he can sink his teeth into the back of Yuchan’s shoulder. Underneath him, Yuchan keens, body trembling as he goes still.

As a reward, Donghun presses his fingers a little firmer along the bottom of Yuchan’s cock, dragging them up from base to just under the head, before he traces back down. His hand is nothing close to what Yuchan’s body really wants, but despite talking about a fleshlight that he could fuck into safely, Yuchan had quickly said no every time Donghun had brought it up.

He could never fuck Donghun like he begged to when he was pinned underneath him, his barbs far too sharp for Donghun to feel comfortable with, but it wasn’t something they had to worry about. As much as Yuchan liked to beg to fuck him, he liked the way Donghun held him down and made him fuck his hand instead. He liked being pushed around and told no, liked being fucked breathless and full.

With a sharp snap of his hips, Donghun fucks forward, adjusting the angle just to hear the way Yuchan wails. His cock twitches in Donghun’s hand and his fingers knead against the sheets as he babbles out an incoherent string of noises. Donghun shifts his grip, so that he can drag his fingers down Yuchan’s perineum and cup his balls in the palm of his hand with a squeeze, as he sets a steady pace.

“H-hun,” Yuchan manages on a loud moan, but it’s choked off as Donghun strengthens his grip on his hip to pull him back to meet each of his thrusts. He digs his nails into Yuchan’s hip, knowing full well he’ll be leaving bruises that Yuchan will happily be pressing his fingertips against all of tomorrow.

“Look at you, not being able to use your cock the way it’s meant to be used. You’re just a hole meant to be filled, aren’t you baby?”

Yuchan whines at the words, a wordless response, but not the one Donghun wants. Squeezing his fingers around Yuchan’s cock, Donghun bites his tongue at the way Yuchan clenches around him. He doesn’t let it break his pace, just continues the steady rock of his hips that has Yuchan’s toes curling and his thighs trembling where they’re trying to hold him up.

“You don’t get to come unless you tell me, baby.”

“I’m—” Yuchan starts, words dying off as Donghun snaps his hips forward. He goes to push himself up onto his hands, but Donghun fucks forward even harder and Yuchan faceplants back down into the sheets. He lets out a pathetic whimper of noise, but the both of them know that the tight grip Donghun has on his cock won’t relent unless he answers.

“Just wanna be filled,” Yuchan fumbles out the words, teeth digging into his bottom lip. “ ‘m just a hole, just wanna be filled. Hunnie please.”

“That wasn’t so hard,” Donghun ignores the way his own voice comes out breathless. He loosens his grip, hand slapping at the head of Yuchan’s cock, just to hear the way he wails. None of it stops him from moving though. Instead, Yuchan rocks back to meet Donghun’s thrusts as the two of them chase after their building orgasms.

Yuchan comes on a loud noise that would normally make Donghun laugh if it weren’t for the way he squeezes down around him.

“Fuck,” Donghun hisses as he lurches forward, forehead pressed to the sweaty curve of Yuchan’s back as he spasms around him. He can hear Yuchan mumbling something under his breath, but can’t make sense of it until he’s being swatted at by one of Yuchan’s hands. “Alright, alright.”

Donghun rolls his hips back, before fucking back into Yuchan. It’s messier, less coordinated as he moves, too focused on how he can feel heat building in the base of his spine.

A few more rocks of his hips and Donghun’s coming on a strangled curse. Yuchan groans underneath him, arching back to meet him as if he hadn’t just come messily all over the bed moments before. He moves and Donghun has to grab his hips to keep him still while he rides out his orgasm. 

“Fuck,” he moans, pressing a kiss to Yuchan’s back as he loosens the grip his fingers have on him. Yuchan only makes a pleased rumble low in his chest, bunching the blankets up in his hands as he kneads at them.

As soon as Donghun pulls out, Yuchan drops down onto his belly and kicks out a leg at him. Donghun snorts, already moving out of the way and giving Yuchan the space he needs. Yuchan purrs impossibly louder as he rolls onto his back, hands tucked up around his chest as he twists about in the blankets.

The inside of his thighs are shiny with lube and he’s leaking all over the sheets, but Donghun knows better than to interrupt him while he’s arching and rolling around.

He reaches out, fingers brushing over the shiny black curve of Yuchan’s tail, enough to grab his attention for a moment. His purring stutters, but the satisfied smile on his face never leaves, so Donghun knows he’s okay to speak. “I’m going to go clean up. Do you want me to phone Junhee?”

Yuchan scoots himself across the bed, hands reaching out to grab at Donghun’s hand and drag it up to his hair. Donghun smiles as he digs his fingers through his soft hair and scratches at the back of his ears, waiting for Yuchan to work through the haze of his thoughts to speak. “Yeah, Junnie hyung please. Kwannie and Sehni?”

“I can call them too,” Donghun confirms and it’s worth it for the way Yuchan grabs at his hand again so that he can press his face into it. He rubs his cheek against his hand, before he finally lets it go and rolls back into the middle of the bed with a happy chirp of noise.

It’s all he’ll be getting from him until he’s finished rolling about, so Donghun gets up to go find a cloth to wipe them both down and his phone. If he happens to take a detour through the kitchen before heading back to the bedroom, well, that’s between him and the apology cookies he’ll have to make for his neighbours.

Art by the lovely [Sel](https://twitter.com/Elesteria/status/1325160567544274944)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
